model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Capa
Appearance Blue calm and focussed eyes, half long warm black hair, white skin, 1,75m/5’9”, average-slim build. Marcus Capa is descendant from Irish immigrants and has a typical Caucasian appearance. His eyes are bright blue and usually have a calm focus to them. He has a white skin and has half-long warm black hair that hangs casually parted. His face has a somewhat feminine appearance, usually wearing the expression of a very faint frown. He is 5'9", or 1,76 meters tall. Capa is usually seen wearing No-Maj clothes, which he does with actual success given the time he spends in the non-magical world. Personality Capa is a calm and collected young man with a realist vision on the world. He usually keeps to himself as he feels often like an outsider, being both a wizard and a physicist. This does not prevent him from emphasizing with others, but gives him a detached character that only interferes when he feels and thinks it is necessary. His way of speaking is calm and clear, often giving a single laugh and a mild smile when someone breaks his idea of staying realistic. Capa does not always show humor, but when he does it shows the cynical side of him, often opting for sarcasm or outright black humor. He is a patient person and marvels at the details in the world around him. When someone he knows shows signs of equal wonder, he often finds a friend in them, and as a teacher becomes very supportive of maintaining a childlike attitude for discovery and science. Background Capa was raised with his younger brother Sam by his blood supremacist parents. His parents disapproved of him from an early age, which increased only more when he got sorted into Ravenclaw and not Slytherin. Capa and his brother were forced to attend Dark Arts private lessons from age 11. Both brothers hated this, but the younger Sam was not resisting as much as the older Capa. During one lesson, when Capa was 15, Sam couldn’t keep control over a curse he had to conjure, and died from the dark magic rebounding on him. Capa would never forget that moment, yet the following years felt like a haze. He had lost his little brother because of his parents' ideologies. Marcus hated his parents even more after Sam's death, and they hated him in return, because they thought it was not their fault Sam had died, and told Capa that Sam had been too weak. They even believed Capa was to blame, in an attempt to cope with the loss of a child through their own actions. Capa knew he couldn’t run away as an underage wizard and expect to stay hidden. So he went along just enough to be tolerated, but did enough to rebel against his parents and make it hard to control him. Marcus loved science, astronomy and things NASA did. He also had a passion for punk rock music and other No-Maj culture, like sci-fi movies.. This infuriated his parents even more, who would eventually force him to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays, so he couldn’t sneak out of the house to go to the local astronomy club or see movies. They had to begrudgingly take him in every summer however, during which Capa left the house for days on end to stay with friends, hang out together and attend astronomy club. After graduating Hogwarts with top marks in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and naturally Astronomy, his parents wanted him to take on a job at MACUSA and become influential to help the family. Wealth only got them so far, thus they required Capa to make connections and ensure the future of the family. But the moment Capa turned 17, he secured his possessions and the sum of money he got for graduating and left his parents. This had been his plan since the day Sam died, it would be both his revenge and escape. He never talked to them again and went south to New York University to pursue his dream of a career in science. During the following years he made colleagues and friends for life, most of them No-Majes who didn’t know the full story of his childhood. He showed much talent for his study of astrophysics, and was one of the university's top students. His classmates were people from all over the world. There were even two other Marcusses in his year, which was why many would just refer to him as “Capa”. He liked the title, as it made him forget about the way his parents used to yell that name day in, day out. It felt like a new identity, even though it was his family name. As his studies progressed, Capa turned out to be a prodigy and worked eagerly on many projects with students and experts from Caltech, NYU itself, as well as NASA. Eventually he even worked on a few projects with MACUSA, being a liaison between the No-Maj world and the Wizarding World in America. The research and studying were not always easy, but it was everything Capa loved about science. It was very different from Hogwarts, which didn't bother him. In fact, Capa loved the difference. One of the people Capa worked with however was a young but somewhat older particle physicist called Dr. Ian Nocturne. He was a No-Maj, but unbeknownst to Capa he was married to a witch who worked for MACUSA with the International Confederation of Warlocks. One day she discovered this Dr. Capa she occasionally got owls from was the same person her husband told her about from his work at the Jet Propulsion Laboratory. When Ian told Capa his wife had realized this, he was surprised and amused by the connection. He and Ian both had a connection with the Wizarding World. Capa and Ian became very close friends, with Ian being the only one to know Capa’s entire history. Feeling responsible for the young man without family, Ian invited Capa over for dinner, fishing trips and even for Christmas. Ian and his wife Kate saw him as family, and their kids Lux and Sunny were very fond of him and eventually even called him their “older brother". Capa had finally gotten what he never had; a loving family. Even if they were not related, Ian, Kate and the kids were more family to him than his parents ever were. His only regret was Sam not being there with him. Eventually, after seven years of studying and enjoying an accelerated advanced class, Capa earned his PhD in astrophysics, as well as picking up a minor in aerospace engineering. Ian had been an amazing source of support for him and now his studying was over, Capa focussed fully on the different insitutions that he had gotten involved with. He decided to stay in New York City and still work part-time for JPL on the Pacific Coast. Travel was not a problem for him, being a wizard. Yet it always baffled his colleagues how he had time to do his work and travel around so much. In the late summer of 2017 Capa got a letter by owl with a large wax seal on it that for once wasn’t MACUSA’s. It was another seal he knew very well, it was Hogwarts'. It was an invitation. An invitation for a job interview, The headmaster had remembered him and explained the school was in need of astronomy teachers. Capa couldn’t believe it. It seemed such a short time ago he even left Hogwarts. It was short indeed, but not too long after his 26th birthday, he had become a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Capa was humbled and at the end of summer he packed his bag and travelled back to Scotland. This time not to learn, but to teach. Category:Retired Character